Heated Fantasy
by AkaneRedGirl
Summary: Hifumi wanders into Hiruko's room and some pretty interesting stuff happens... twist at the end! I DO NOT own Nightmare Inspector


In summary; Hifumi wanders into Hiruko's room while he sleeps and some interesting things happen... twist at the end!

I DO NOT own Nightmare Inspector

Hifumi was wandering through the hall to his room, carrying Naamu protectively in his arms. As he was about to pass Hiruko's door Naamu leapt from his arms and quietly pawed at the door, meowing that he wanted to go in. Hifumi whispered to the cat as he bent forward to pick Naamu up again and encase him in his arms, "Silly Naamu, Hiruko is sleeping, we can't bother hi…", Hifumi was interrupted by a whimper coming through the old wooden door. Hifumi stopped reaching for Naamu and, instead, gently turned the brass doorknob. It was unlocked; Hiruko rarely locked his door, everyone knew to stay out of his room.

Hifumi poked his head into the darkened room and looked at the silhouette of blankets heaped on the bed in the far corner. Nothing seemed to be wrong, Hiruko was sleeping soundly and Hifumi figured that a Baku wouldn't have nightmares.

As he turned to leave, he heard the whimper again, coming from the bed. Hifumi turned and closed the door gently, leaving Naamu in the hallway, and walked to the bed. When he was closer to the bed he could see a chunk of blonde hair poking up from between the ruffled sheets and the pillows. Aside from the hair and the steady rise and fall of the sheets, there was no sign of anyone sleeping in the bed.

Hifumi leaned over to see Hiruko's face; so peaceful as he slept with his messy, blonde hair framing his small, boyish face. _He's pretty cute, lying there like that_, thought Hifumi as light blush colored his cheeks red. Hifumi smiled to himself as he brushed a stray lock of hair from the sleeping boy's face. Hifumi traced down the Baku's cheek to his lips, then quickly withdrew his hand in fear that Hiruko might awake from his touch.

When the boy showed no signs of waking, Hifumi hovered closer to him, their lips mere inches apart. Hifumi was about to indulge in a desire that he hadn't realized he'd had before. He watched the sleeping boy's face as he leaned closer and their lips met. Hifumi closed his eyes, tantalized by the taste of Hiruko's slightly parted lips.

It was a soft, gentle kiss that radiated a pleasure that Hifumi had never experienced. It felt dangerous, forbidden, and Hifumi wanted more.

He felt eyelashes flutter against his closed eyes and snapped back, his face heating and turning scarlet in the darkness, which he hoped would hide the blush covering his face.

Hiruko turned to look at Hifumi sleepily and his legs buckled, his heart thumping fast with lust. _He's so damn cute!_ thought Hifumi. He longed to touch the boy's soft lips again and satisfy the hunger within him.

"Hifumi…" Hiruko whispered gently, seductively. Hifumi was losing control of his emotions and would soon give in to the animalistic lust building inside him.

"Hifumi…" whispered Hiruko as he moved to a kneeling position on the bed facing the older man, "Hifumi…"

Hifumi swallowed and felt more heat crawl up his neck and into his cheeks. Hiruko tugged him by his wrist onto the bed beside him, "Hifumi, you heard my whimpers didn't you? You came to comfort me?" The last part didn't sound like a question and Hifumi couldn't speak past the lump in his throat.

The blonde boy leaned towards the older man and began to hungrily kiss his neck. Hifumi had found his voice, it was raspy and cracked when he asked, "Hiruko, what are you doing?"

The Baku pulled away and looked deeply into the older man's eyes, "I want you to comfort me".

Hiruko again leaned towards Hifumi and kissed the shocked man's lips, flicking his tongue across Hifumi's lips then gently gnawing on the older man's bottom lip.

Hifumi moaned quietly into the younger boy's mouth as Baku lightly pressed his knee into the bulge older man's pants. The boy rubbed his knee against the bulge and soon both were hungrily shedding clothes without breaking the passionate kiss.

Hifumi was the one to break the kiss. "I'll comfort you, don't worry," he said with a lusty smirk as he positioned his head between the boy's legs and…

"Ow!" shouted Kairi as he was beat out of his newest fantasy. He focused his eyes on the object that had smacked into his jaw, leaving him with a throbbing cheek and aching teeth. It was a smooth, wooden cane which had a glass orb in as part of the handle to contain nightmares to be consumed. The wielder was a blonde boy who rarely showed emotion. Kairi smiled pleasantly and sleepily when Hiruko said, "You sick bastard"

*Fin*

This was my first fanfic so I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
